Kakashi's Deal
by Therenody
Summary: By M.M. SasuNaru, What happens when Naruto makes a bet with Kakashi and is Sasuke finally realizing his feelings?


Kakashi's Deal

By M.M. (I'm M.K.)

I'm sharing, this account with my best friend, She's M.M. I'm M.K. I'll tell you who wrote what. Also I'm thinking of starting a spellcheck help thingy. You send your story to me via e-mail I'll edit it. However I don't change any grammar or anything I think doesn't sound right, instead I send you a message with a suggestion. I also highlight in red all spelling changes I made. Tell us if you think this a good idea or not.

P.S. She doesn't own Naruto and neither do I. Also this is her first Fanfic.

Naruto was running through town screaming (nothing really unusual), catching the attention of everyone he passed. Following close behind him was Sasuke, with a smile on his face (more like a lustful sneer) Kakashi just smiled under his mask, loving the fact that his plan worked perfectly. How did this not so unusual situation come about? What exactly was Kakashi's plan?  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
Naruto rolled over and (yet again) hits the snooze button on his alarm clock. Then out of nowhere a sharp jab contacts with his side. He angrily rolls over and comes face to face with Sasuke.  
Sasuke just grunts, pulls the covers back, and yanks him out of bed. He then haled him to the bathroom so that he would not go back to sleep and make them late (yet again). It was not like it mattered if they were on time; their sensei, Kakashi, was always late anyways.  
Sometimes he did not know why he came over here every morning to make sure that dobe was out of bed. Everyday on his way out of his house he said that today was the day that he was not going to go over and wake Naruto up, that the dobe should be able to get himself out of bed. But his feet never listened.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

They were both running at top speed, neck and neck. Sasuke and Naruto were preparing for a day of sparring and ended up having a race (they could never do anything without it ending up a competition), just as they were about to reach the finish line Kakashi *poofed* right in front of them. The boys screeched to a halt just before a collision with their sensei. They both just stood there a moment huffing and puffing. Then Naruto screeched, "YOU'RE LATE SENSEI."  
Kakashi just smiled and said, "Iruka and I were busy this morning."  
"More like got busy this morning," mumbled Sasuke  
Kakashi just smirked at him and motioned that they should begin their day's work.  
Naruto really wanted to spar beside the river today, so afterwards him and Sasuke could go swimming. After an irresistible puppy-dog face from Naruto, Sasuke finally agreed with a "Hn." Sasuke never understood why that puppy-dog face affected him so much. All he knew was that he could not look at Naruto, when he had that face, and say no. In fact Sasuke couldn't think of a time when he had ever said no to Naruto. He wasn't sure he liked that. So he just stopped thinking about it.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

They both fell on the ground, panting and tired. After a couple hours of sparring Kakashi had said it was lunchtime and *poofed* away.  
So the two boys just lay on the ground, catching their breath. Sasuke turned his head and began to stare at Naruto. He could not help but notice that the blond dobe looked beautiful in this light. The sun shone down on his face, brightening his already blinding blond hair. His smooth tan features looked golden. Sasuke began to wonder if Naruto had that tan all over. No, what was he thinking he did not care if Naruto's tan was all over.  
Suddenly, Naruto sprang up and said, "Hey Sasuke, lets go get some ramen."

Still not knowing why he could never say no Sasuke said, "Fine dobe, let's go."  
Naruto crossed his arms and pouted a little while saying, "I'm not a dobe, TEME."  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
After they got back from eating ramen Kakashi-sensei was still not back.  
Deciding he had plenty of time Sasuke went off to the restroom.  
Naruto watched him enter the bathroom, Kakashi *poofed* in front of him.  
Naruto sucked in his breath to yell (once again) that their sensei was, but before he was able to get anything out Kakashi said, "I want to make a bet with you Naruto."  
Slightly taken aback Naruto said, "What do you want to bet me on."  
Kakashi said, "I bet that you can't beat Sasuke in a race."  
Naruto huffed confidently and said, "I would of this morning if you hadn't got in our way."  
Kakashi, to deliberately ruffle Naruto's feathers, said, "Yeah, sure you were."  
Naruto (feathers ruffled) yelled, "FINE, THAT'S A BET."  
Kakashi sensei smiled (well, at least he did under his mask) and said, "Since you already agreed, I will just tell you the stakes. If you win I will by you ramen for lunch every day for a year (Naruto's mouth watered) but if you lose…you have to come to class tomorrow in this."  
Sensei Kakashi held up a little orange mini skirt and a black skintight shirt.  
Naruto's mouth dropped a little but then sprang right back. "Ok sensei. I am definitely on for this bet. Just get ready to buy me some ramen. Believe it!"  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi-sensei talking with Naruto. He figured Kakashi wouldn't have made it for at least another 30 minutes. He felt a little disappointed; he wanted to spend that time with Naruto. NO! He did not care if he spent that time with Naruto. And besides Uchiha's did not get disappointed.  
As Sasuke walked up Naruto yelled, "Hey, let's race. Kakashi-sensei said that afterwards we could go." After saying this Naruto looked back as his sensei and whispered, "That is now part of the deal, we race and we get to go."  
Kakashi just smiled and nodded in agreement.  
Observing this Sasuke wondered what Naruto had whispered to Kakashi. He just decided to ask him later. Agreeing with a "Hn" they all three walked to the starting line.  
At the 'go' they both took off.  
Naruto tried his best to get in front of Sasuke, but he just could not. They were right on each other, but Sasuke had that extra foot.  
When Sasuke passed the finish line a foot ahead of Naruto, Kakashi smiled at Naruto, handed him a bag, and *poofed* away, leaving the boys to their swimming.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
Sasuke looked from Naruto to the bag he held and back to Naruto. Now he was really curious about what was going on.  
But before he had a chance Naruto looked up, smiled his dazzling smile, and yelled, "YAY! Swimming time."  
Sasuke would never admit it or show it, but he was excited about going swimming. He still could not understand why though. He didn't like to swim.  
Naruto began to take off his cloths and Sasuke did the same. Of course, it being Naruto and Sasuke, this became a competition as well, a lets-see-who-can-get-out-of-their-cloths-faster competition.  
Naruto won this time and once he realized it he began bouncing around yelling, "HAHA…I win…you lose" and then darted off into the water.  
At the sight of this Sasuke again began to wonder if that tan of Naruto's was all over. He stopped himself short though, finished taking off his cloths, and then jumped in with Naruto.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
After about an hour and a half of rough housing in the water Sasuke and Naruto dragged themselves to the shore and grabbed their stuff.  
Naruto grabbing his clothes and the bag, Kakashi sensei had given him, reminded Sasuke that he had not yet asked what that was all about this afternoon.  
Naruto, watching Sasuke get the quizzical look on his face and not wanting to answer the questions Sasuke was sure to ask, yelled, "BYE" and ran off.  
Leaving Sasuke standing half-naked on the shore by the river.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
This morning was no different then no other, though Sasuke as he made his way to Naruto's house. But something was different. Just as Sasuke was about to open the door to Naruto's house the knob turned and Naruto came out with a long trench coat on. Needless to say Sasuke was surprised. Not really by the long trench coat, but by the fact that Naruto was awake and leaving ON TIME.  
Naruto flashed his heartwarming grin and yelled, "LETS GO."  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
When they arrived at the training ground they both came face to face with a surprise.  
Kakashi sensei was not only on time, but also EARLY.  
Sasuke was shocked (his unemotional expression had not changed once) and could not figure out what was going on.  
Kakashi sensei smiled at Naruto and said, "A trench coat was not part of the deal."  
Sasuke looked up from his scrambled thoughts and said, "What deal."  
All he got, as a response was a huge sigh from Naruto and a big smile from Kakashi.  
Then Naruto took off his trench coat. Kakashi sensei could not help but grin as the look on Sasuke's face filled with lust and his mouth turned up in a lustful grin.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
This leads us to the present Naruto running thorough town in an orange mini skirt and skintight black top and Sasuke chasing him. And as we all know Naruto can not run faster then Sasuke. After a few seconds Naruto had his back to the cement and Sasuke on top of him, with a look Naruto was not sure he liked. Sasuke simply picked him up bridal style and carried him back to his place.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
As they got close to Naruto's house the fear (or was that excitement) began to grow.  
Once inside, Sasuke headed straight for the bedroom and then he threw Naruto on the bed and resumed the position they were in earlier (except now a bed was under Naruto instead of concrete)  
Before Sasuke could proceed any farther Naruto squeaked out, "What is this all about teme?"  
Sasuke answered in a husky voice, "I always have wanted to know if that tan of yours covered your whole body and the skirt just pushed me over the edge."  
Naruto just looked at him and he began to worry if Naruto felt the same way.  
Then Naruto grinned and said, "If you really want to know, I could show you."


End file.
